


Falling

by rebelliousrose



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_pornbattle, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelliousrose/pseuds/rebelliousrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For BSG PornBattle 2009<br/>The prompt was Helo/Caprica, “When the one you love hurts you the most.”</p><p>She's even more fragile than Sharon, and that's saying something, because Sharon's always been whipcord and bone. Even her fluff of silver hair looks brittle, and Helo circles her wrist with his thumb and pinky finger and has room to spare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

She's even more fragile than Sharon, and that's saying something, because Sharon's always been whipcord and bone. Even her fluff of silver hair looks brittle, and Helo circles her wrist with his thumb and pinky finger and has room to spare. 

She shouldn't be here- he shouldn't be here. It's not safe for her down in Dogsville, but here she is. He thinks she might have been looking for him, but he doesn't know why she would. Sharon's so horribly gone from him, from everything right now, that Dogsville actually holds more comfort than his own home and his own wife. He's been talking to Portia King. She understands. 

Caprica's eyes are bruised, shadowed, and broken, and achingly familiar. He sees them in the mirror when he shaves and goes through the motions of living. She tries to speak, and can't, fluttering her hands in a totally unSix-like way, birds against a high wind. Helo catches them in his, and Caprica bows her head against his chest as if she's praying for forgiveness. 

Her spine is so sharp he can count the bones, and he does. At the small of her back, there's the telltale warmth he's come to understand is Cylon. He rubs a gentle circle there with his fingertips, and Caprica wilts against him; a broken flower. She's stronger than he is, and they hold each other up. 

Her mouth is familiar, and he remembers the Six who kissed him on Caprica. "Are you alive?" she asked. If this Six asks now, he doesn't know what he'll answer. 

Nothing is fast about this, or urgent. It's a dream, of warmth and tenderness and once he's over her and in her they freeze, looking into each other's eyes for answers neither of them has. He's not who she wants. She's not who he loves. 

It's comforting. He moves slowly, surging against her with only his hips. The rest of him is around her, and she's easy with holding his weight. The Sixes have always been the strongest. He wishes he had more heart to give her, but his is broken, on a bed wet with tears. 

Caprica's spine heats against his palm and he comes without joy, without relief and lets himself fall into her arms and fall some more.


End file.
